Behind the Facade
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: There is so much more to Leah Clearwater the meets the eye, people just tend to stick to the thoughts they have on her, without really getting to know the real her anymore.


No one knew the real her, or at least, they had forgotten the _real_ her. She hadn't been the same since the night after her break up with Sam, a person who had consumed her life to the point where Love was all she felt towards the male. It tore her to find to find out he was leaving her. He kept muttering apologies over and over again, but that never took the pain away. Then she saw him with her cousin Emily, of all people. She didn't understand it, when she had approached him, he said he wished he could tell her, but it was something he couldn't say, not to her anyway.

It wasn't until she phased that she realized what Sam had done, he had imprinted on Emily. Knowing that they weren't meant to be together still hurt her. She would constantly have the same feelings and thoughts running through her head. One feeling that everyone knew she had was sorrow. That's why she turned out to be a snide bitch to most people. The sadness that surrounded her started to make her angry, to the point where she took it out on everyone, everyone that is, except her little brother. But not even he could get through to her to calm down.

The thought that constantly ran through her head was _Why couldn't he have imprinted on me? Am I that bad?_

It wasn't only that though that bothered her, whenever she would have to run patrol with Sam, which she hated, she could see the thoughts that ran through his head. Those thoughts were of him and Emily, happily together and being what a perfect couple should be.

Leah would always try to hide the sadness of her thoughts, but they never went missed by the other members of her pack. Sam was apologetic all the time, she knew he felt bad, but she had always thought that he deserved to feel guilty about all the pain he had caused her.

Then there was Embry and Quill, who would always tell her to forget about it and move on, as they hated seeing her so down and bitchy all the time. She had to respect that maybe they still cared a little for her, but deep down, she had a feeling that they were just as sick of her as the rest of the pack were. Then there was Paul, he would tell her to grow a pair and get over it and that Sam is happy. He also has to add in that they don't want to be living her pity fest and that she needs to get a life. She wouldn't think about it as a wolf, but she knew he was right, no matter how hard it was to hear, he was right. Even though he said, or rather, thought, it in the most cruelest way possible.

Then there was Jacob, the rightful Alpha of the pack, who had turned it down and left that job up to Sam. He barely said anything, but Leah knew he was listening, but just as he would start to think something he would always phase back into his human form. Which hurt her kind of, she thought he would be able to understand what she was going through, but maybe he just didn't care enough to have a conversation with her. Finally, there was her brother, Seth. He was the one that held her close whenever she broke down crying, he was the only one who had seen her cry, except Sam that is. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry, she had built up this hard image, a realy bitchy, staunch woman who didn't need the help of anyone. When really, she was dying inside.

The problems with Sam weren't her only ones she thought about constantly. There were more. One being the only female wolf in the Quillette tribe. Sure, this would be a lot of girls fantasies, being surrounded by males who constantly walked around in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts, and who had bodies any woman would die over. But she felt alone most of the time. She sometimes wished that a black hole would come and suck her up, maybe that would've been better.

Leah would constantly sit in a corner and watch the rest of the pack running around trying to wrestle each other, or playing video games. It sometimes made her feel as if she wasn't a part of it, she had tried joining in once, but she got the feeling that a female trying to wrestle a bunch of males was making them feel awkward, so she left and never went back to wrestling with them again.

There were more things that bothered Leah Clearwater, more things than just Sam, as her whole pack thought. In her mind, she a had a right to be bitchy, she had a right to be mad at the world, at everyone in it. She was someone who no one could ever change, not in a million years. Yeah, being a wolf did have its perks, but it also had its downfalls as Leah had come to learn quickly. There is so much more to Leah Clearwater the meets the eye, people just tend to stick to the thoughts they have on her, without really getting to know the _real_ her anymore.

X

_Foods ready at Emily and Sam's _came the thought of Embry, and just as soon as he had thought it, all his thoughts had vanished. Leah knew he had phased back and ran into the house. The rest of her mind was filled with _Finally, im starving _and _Race ya' back_.

Leah just mentally shrugged, indicating to the other members of her pack that she might turn up there a little late. She got an instant reply back from Sam who was trying to push all thoughts of Emily to the back of his mind, for Leah's sake.

_You cant stay out here while we eat Leah, I havent seen you eat in a long time. Come back a- _

But Leah shook her head and interrupted Sam _Im not in the mood for anything to eat Sam, let alone eat where you live. Leave me alone…_

_Leah! I-_

But before Sam could finish that sentence, Leah had phased back into her human form, forcing the tears the brewed in her eyes to go away. She phased so Sam wouldn't 'Alpha Order' her to come back and eat something. She knew he would do that.

She left her clothes tied around her ankle, as she didn't have any plans on staying in her human form for long.

After a few minutes had passed, Leah was sure that the rest of the pack were eating and that she could get some peace while running on four legs. She breathed in the fresh air briefly, before jumping slightly and changing into her wolf form.

She forcefully shook her fur and bolted up the hill. She ran through the trees and shrub. The feeling of the wind against her fur created a certain calmness within her, almost as if running was the most wonderful thing in the world at that very moment. Letting a soft pur escape her, she continued her running until she was met with the most beautiful view she had ever witnessed in all her years of living.

She wasn't sure if any of her pack brothers knew where this place was, but she had detoured a little while running patrol one night and found this place. Although she had been here so many times within the last few weeks, there was just something that was more special about this place. Maybe it was the fact that the sun was not hidden behind the clouds and the sparkle the rays of sun made when it hit the water.

_Beautiful_ Leah thought as she lifted her nose into the air and felt the light breeze caress her fur. It was the most beautiful scene she had seen in her life, even more beautiful than the beach she had fallen in love with. Possibly because it was the only place where she knew she wouldn't be bothered.

Her thoughts consumed her once again, she seemed to push all thoughts of Sam aside, which seemed only minimal to the thoughts of her fathers death, and also, never being able to have kids because the _**cold ones**_ were around. She didn't mind the Cullens, they were all pretty nice to her, especially the mother, Esme and that Leech Doctor, Carlisle.

She mentally sighed while laying down, letting her head rest on her paws while her eyes closed. She imagined being able to just be a human, with no 'protector' worries. She imagined a man by her side, someone who was not Sam, yet was just as muscular as Sam was. She then imagined herself sitting on the front porch that was looking out to the beach, while she let her children, five of them exactly, run around the beach, throwing each other in the water and building Sand Castles. She imagined a husband who would wrap his strong arms around her while pulling her in close and resting his head on hers, his face was unseen though. Maybe it was the fact that the person that she is imagining isn't real, or maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't seen _that_ particular person yet.

Leah had to admit to herself, that the person in her imagination did have the same features of someone she knew. But she couldn't quite figure out who.

She opened her eyes and she felt the moisture well up in her eyes, as the thoughts of her dad started to surface.

Harry Clearwater. He was a great man, and an even better father. He would hold Leah whenever she would cry, he would comfort her until she became herself again. Leah's father loved her, Seth and her mother Sue very much, so much that he would go to the ends of the universe to protect them.

No one knew this, but Leah blamed herself for her fathers death. She felt as if it was her fault that her father had died of a heart attack. She had been mad one day, she cant even remember what about… all she remembers is being in the kitchen with her father, and then she felt a strange sensation overcome her. Her body heat had increased rapidly throughout the week, but she had just put it down to being sick. But it wasn't until she had transformed into this massive wolf inside her parents kitchen, that her life took a turn for the worst. She glanced over at her dad, and she heard him mutter "Impossible." Before he clutched the left side of his chest. All Leah could so was let out a strangled howl as she watched her father fall to the ground.

She acted like a strong girl, when inside, she felt as if her world was crumbling down before her.

Leah started remembering when she would visit her fathers grave, she wouldn't speak for a while when she first got there, and when she tried to speak, pain shot through her body and the tears spilled out her eyes. Leah's father was her rock, her support, her best friend, and ever since he passed, Leah always felt like a part of her was missing, and she knew it was a part of her that she wouldn't get back. She missed her father, so much it hurt.

_I love you dad_ she thought _I love you so much, and I miss you more than anyone will ever know. Im so sorry. _

The whimper had escaped her before she even realized it while one lone tear rolled out her eyes.

She then rested her head on her paws before slowly trying to get the tears to go away.

Leah Clearwater hadn't realized that someone was behind her, feeling the pain she was and hearing/seeing the thoughts that she had. The worst pain he had felt from her thoughts was about her father. The pain was unbearable, and he felt as if he could collapse at any moment. His heart sunk, and the moisture was brought to his eyes. He had even saw her imagine life with kids and a husband. It was then he realized that, not only was she feeling the pain of loosing Sam to her cousin, She was feeling more and pain than anyone could ever imagine, that anyone ever thought. She lost her dad, that was pain enough, but she also felt the pain of never being able to have kids and have a life of her own.

_She cant have a life of her own_ he thought _because she is stuck with us while being a wolf. _

It was then he realized she could hear him, he had been so careful for her not to hear his thoughts, he even went as far as to block his thoughts, something she had taught him actually, when they were 'friendly' towards one another.

His wolf form jumped back slightly as he saw her head swiftly turn towards him.

_X_

He was sitting around the table with his pack brothers, but something kept nagging him, there were two people that wernt here yet, but there was only one which he was worried about. He had barely touched his food, which was a first for him, he loved Emily's cooking, he would constantly scoff down whatever food she had whipped up for them that day, but he wasn't feeling like eating at the moment.

He glanced around the table and saw a particular seat that was un-occupied. Well, it was always un-occupied, Leah, his pack sister, hadn't been seen here in the last six months, because of the imprinting that had happened with Sam and Emily.

He heard the faint sound of paws hitting the dirt outside, and he also picked up the scent, so he knew it wasn't the female that seemed to be occupying his mind at this moment.

He heard the loud steps make his way up the porch steps before he heard the door open. He smiled slightly as Sam done the daily routine. He wrapped his arms around Emily, before kissing her scarred cheek and around her face, before putting a kiss on her lips that seemed to always have a smile on them.

"Where's Lee?" asked Seth. He was Leahs younger brother, yet, you would think that he was the oldest out of the two of them. He took great care of Leah, he hated how she hurt most days. The pack may be the 'protectors' of Forks. But Seth, he is a different protector. Not only does he protect Forks, he will go to the ends of the earth to protect his older sister. Jacob also noted the slight anger that arose in Seths voice every time he talked to the Alpha. It wouldn't take a fool to know why.

"I don't know. I told her to come and eat, but she didn't. She phased before I could communicate with her again" Sam sighed as he grabbed one of Emily's 'famous' muffins off of the table and scoffed it down.

"What do you expect, she hasn't been here in six months, do you really think she would come?" asked a slightly confused Quill.

"She needs to get over it already, it was bad enough hearing Jacobs pining after Bella a couple of months back, I don't need to be in Leah's pity fest. Plus, her bitchyness is starting to irritate me." Came the voice of Paul. Sometimes, he needed to keep things to himself.

Jacob felt the anger well in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't at the fact that Paul had brought up Bella and the last two months, it was more of the fact that he was disrespecting Leah behind her back. He shook his head and was about to stand up, but his head moved swiftly to the side when he heard fists slam on the table, causing the cutlery to fly one foot in the air before slamming back down on the table.

Gasps were heard throughout the room by various pack members as we all stared at the, usually quiet, Seth. He was seething with anger, and his whole body was shaking.

"Are you fucking serious? Youre going to say that while _I'M _here." Seth yelled in the direction of Paul. Jake watched as Paul looked up at Seth with confusion, admire and a little bit of fear, which was quickly replaced with, well it looked like intimidation.

"Seth-" Sam says, a little taken back of the sudden attitude of Seth.

"She's my sister!" Seth continuous to yell at Paul. Seths fists were getting tighter and tighter and he continued to dig his fingernails into his palms "Its only been SIX months and you expect her to FORGET about THIS-" he gestures towards Emily and Sam who were currently holding hands, still looking on with shock evident in their demeanor. "Don't get me wrong Emily, I love you, and you know it. But She cant fucking get over the heartbreak that was caused by you two!" Seth yelled, Jacob could tell by the look on his face that he could phase any moment, he would regret it later on, because there were people he could seriously hurt in this house, but he was too far lost in his anger to care at this particular moment.

"Not to mention! We just LOST our father 3 months ago! _**Three**_months ago. Im barely the same person, do you really think she could've got over everything so easily? Your fucking delusional Paul…" Seth then shot a look at Sam "And You! I have wanted to say this to you for so long now! You imprinted on Emily, I get it, I think we all do! HELL, Leah has even tried to accept it. But you are constantly in her fucking head Sam, that's why she swaps patrols with me, that's why she cries herself to sleep at night, because of YOU! Everyone has tried to tell you to switch Leah around so she isn't patrolling with you! But do you listen! NO! You fucking never do! While she's trying to hide the feelings she has from you, you're picturing Emily in your head. Do you know how much that hurts her!" The pack brothers had their mouths open, the only person that had ever spoken to Sam, their Alpha, like that was Jacob, and that was fine in their books, because Jake was the rightful Alpha.

So they didn't know what to expect once the yelling of Seth has subsided.

"Seth.." Jacob stood up and moved to the other side of the table as the rest of the pack just stood there in shock, in awe. Jacob placed his hand on his friends shoulder, trying to calm down the teenage boy. "That's enough…"

Seth tried to calm down. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. His heart beat decreased, so that it was evenly beating, and not going over time, and his eyes started getting lighter and lighter, making his eyes go from being, almost black, to his normal brown eyes.

"Seth. Don't-" Sam started, but he didn't know what to say. This was the first time he had heard Seth stand up for Leah like that, sure, he stands up for her when a couple of the pack members are teasing her, but never like that. Sam was even more shocked to hear that tone of voice coming from young Seth. Especially since that tone was directed to him.

"Don't talk to you like that again ha?" Seth scoffed. He sat down and Jacob released his hand from Seths shoulder. He could still hear Seths breathing, deep and shallow as he continued to calm himself down.

As Jacob went back to the other side of the table, he saw Seth look up at him. He instantly had a feeling her knew what the youngest member of the pack was going to say to him.

Jacob knew Seth was in no condition to phase and find his sister, because when he did, his anger would boil over and he would take it out on her, and he couldn't do that.

Seth knew Leah had so much on her plate, more than she was letting on, and he wouldn't be the one to yell at her, especially if he wont mean any of what he says to her.

"Jake?" Seth asked. Everyone started eating again, not fast though, like they usually would, but slowly, almost as if they expected Seth or someone else to blow up in their face again.

"Yeah kid?" Jake answered, he made his way over to Seth and waited for the younger to start speaking.

"Im worried about Leah, Jake. I-I would go out and try to find her, but im still fucking pissed off.." a slight chuckle escaped Seths lips before he continued "I'm asking you because, you may not like Leah. But youre the only one I know that wont tease her, or make fun of her.."

Jake slightly smiled and continued to listen to Seth. His gaze quickly scanned the table, and he had noted to tell the pack that they need to be more subtle when they pretend to eat while trying to listen to someone's conversation.

"Could you check on her? Please. Even if its just to phase and hear her thoughts, make sure she is okay? Please"

"You don't need to say Please again kid.." Jake smiled "I'll go.. But I swear, if she rips my head off, im coming back to haunt ya'".

Seth knew Jake was joking, and he slightly chuckled at that before he nodded "it's a deal."

He found her, of course. The first thought of hers that popped in his head was _beautiful_. So he started heading back towards the house to tell Seth that she was fine. It wasn't until he heard the thoughts from her imagination start running through his head that he decided to find her.

She had a sweet scent, Jacob had come to notice. She always had a slight lavender smell, which made it easier to track her. He took in the surroundings as he sat down, just behind the small tree trunk. He had never been here before, and he had a feeling it was because they never ran patrol around this area.

Jacob sat a few feet behind Leah, without her noticing, and listened to the thoughts of his pack-sister. He listened to the thoughts that made Leah who she was, and why. He never knew Leah carried this much emotion around with her.

The image of how she wanted her life to be like tugged at his heart strings. He found it unfair that the males of the pack could produce children, but Leah, being the only female, couldn't. He didn't realized it bothered her this much until now.

Then there was her father. He was a second father to Jacob, and even though Jacob never took Harry's death as bad as Seth or Leah, he had still taken it badly. He tried to offer support to the Clearwater family, but no luck.

_I love you dad. I love you so much, and I miss you more than anyone will ever know. _were the thoughts that were in Jacobs head, and it pained him, his heart ached and he felt like he could collapse at any given moment. The tears threatened to fall from wolf eyes, just like they were Leah's.

_She cant have a life of her own_ he thought _because she is stuck with us while being a wolf. _Jacob thought. He then regretted it a little as he realized he had forgotten to block that thought.

Not even a second after he thought it, he jumped back as Leah's wolf form head whipped around to face him.

_Jacob!_ she snarled _What are you doing here?_Jacob, not wanting to bother her anymore, or intrude on her thoughts like he had done a few minutes earlier, moved back behind the tree and phased. He heard Leah snarl as he didn't give her back a reply, but he threw on his shorts and made his presence once again as he stepped back from behind the tree.

Leah growled at him, but it wasn't a vicious growl, if Jacob had to guess, he guessed it was a growl of annoyance, mixed with pain.

"Im sorry Lee, I just came to see if you were okay. Seth was worried about you…" Jacob chuckled at the memory of Seth standing up to their Alpha "Im going to go now. Sorry for intruding on your thoughts"

Leah howled lowly, until she came to the realization that he didn't understand her, he kept walking, ignoring the howl, mistaking it for the howl of gratefulness that he was leaving.

Leah shook her body, untangling any of her fur before phasing back into her human form. She threw on her underwear and summer dress.

"Jacob…" she yelled, the pain became more and more evident in her voice. It was then she realized she needed someone to talk to, or even just to keep her company as they sat there. She didn't like the feeling of being alone, she hated it.

Jacob turned his head to face her, and he was in a state of slight shock as he saw a broken Leah before him, standing at least twenty feet away. He went to open his mouth, but she cut him off.

"Stay.." She pleaded, the emotion pouring out into her voice "Please."

Before he knew what he was doing, Jacob was advancing towards the woman before him, one step in front of the other. He noticed though, that she was moving towards him, tears streaking down her face and loneliness in her eyes.

Once Leah had reached Jacob, she buried her head in his chest as his arms eloped her and brought her into a comforting hug. Leah let everything out, the tears were falling onto his bare chest as she continued to cling onto him. Her arms were around his waist, and every minute Jacob held her, he felt her tighten her grip around him. Almost as if she thought he was going to leave any second.

"Shh Leah…" Jacob whispered, as he bent his head down so his lips would be close to her ear "Im here.. Shh"

Her body continued to shake as each sob escaped her mouth and as each tear slip past her eyes. Jacob just held her, making sure she would be okay. He pressed his forehead to the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

He pulled away slightly and felt his heart drop at the whimper that escaped her soft lips. He gripped her hand in support and led her to the spot where she sat, in her wolf form, earlier.

"Lee…" he whispered, he felt her grip his hand tighter as he pulled her down to a sitting position beside him "I heard everything.."

"You don't say, Black" Leah muttered, but there was something different about the way she said it. It was supposed to be said with bitterness and anger, but it was spoken, almost so quietly, that she sounded completely broken.

Jacob remained silent for a few seconds. He had to try and choose his words wisely. He didn't want to upset Leah anymore that she already was. That would be too painful for, not only her, but also him. Seeing Leah in pain tweaked his hear strings, causing him to feel some of the heart wrenching pain that Leah did.

"Why did you… I mean, why didn't you tell anyone Leah? Why keep all those emotions bottled up inside?" Jacob asked, his gaze flickered from her, to the water ahead of him, then back to her again.

"Because, contrary to popular belief. Im not that cruel to make you all endure the pain I feel with not being able to have kids, or the fact that im the reason my father is no longer with us…" Leah wanted to continue, but Jacob cut her off.

"It is _not_ your fault that your father had a heart attack Leah" came the harsh voice of Jacob "Don't you ever think that again.."

"I phased in front of him Jake. He was right there, and I.. I.. made him have his…" Leah couldn't finish the sentence, and she felt the warm embrace of Jacob Black once again.

"Its not your fault Leah…" Jacob murmured into her ear "Its not…"

"I keep telling myself that Jacob. Every day, morning and night. But I don't believe myself.." Leah cried. "I miss him.. So much it hurts Jake."

"Lee…" Jake took in a deep breath before continuing "I lost my mother, as you know, when I was young.. I-I blamed myself, just like anyone would.. I miss her Leah, just like you miss your dad…"

"I don't want to feel like this anymore Jake. So pathetic, so worthless…" Leah buried her head in Jakes chest, she had these walls built up, to protect her, but they came crumbling down as soon as she saw Jacob moments before.

"You built all these walls up Leah. You never grieved for your father, well, atleast you never grieved with someone else… You hold in all your problems Leah, and its not healthy, trust me, I know…" Jacob took in a deep breath before continuing. He wasn't aware that his fingers were running through Leah's hair, but Leah noticed, and for the first time she felt as if someone, other than her brother and mother, truly cared for her. "You always seem so strong Leah, but you have so many emotions running through you. Anger, hurt, pain… Its all to much for you to handle Lee. That's why you need to let it out more…"

"I cant Jacob. I already torture you all enough with my spitefulness to get back at Sam." Leah pulled away from Jacob, she instantly missed the contact of having someone strong holding her, but she fought the urge to crawl back into his arms. She didn't know how she could open up to him like this. She never even opened up to her own brother, so opening up to Jacob, someone who she would have callen a distant friend, someone who had only been known as her 'pack brother', slightly shocked her.

Jacob watched as Leah's gaze drifted towards the sea. He noticed her close her eyes for a while, almost as if she was in deep thought.

"I remember when I was with Sam…" Leah breathed. "I was happy, you know. I was in love I guess. He was my everything Jake. We talked about having kids, getting married, actually, you all didn't know this, but we were engaged…"

"You-" Jacob began, but he could barely get anything out of his mouth as Leah started talking again.

"We were so happy.. So, so happy. Then Emily came, I was estatic for her to meet Sam. Emily was my cousin, and best friend. I was so happy to bring two of the most important people in my life together…" Leah opened her eyes and briefly glanced at Jacob before continuing "Sam glanced at Emily and he had to make an excuse to leave. I should've noticed something was weird when he couldn't take his eyes of her… But I didn't…"

"Leah…" Jacob began, only to get cut off once again.

"Im the reason for her scarring you know…" Leah sighed. She ran her hand through her hair before turning to Jacob. Tears evident in her eyes.

"No you wernt Leah.. Stop blaming yourself for everything… Sam…"

"Sam and I had got into an argument…" Leah cried "We got into a fucking argument. Right outside his house… I hated him at that moment Jake. I hated both of them so much… We were arguing about something stupid, I know that for sure… He was shaking violently, I backed off. I wasn't a wolff then Jake, and I was scared. I ran away, I left Emily there with him, while he-he phased. Right beside her…"

"You two may have got into a argument Leah, but its not your fault" came the, slightly comforting words, of Jacob "Sam shouldn't have went inside, he should've ran into the forrest or something. He shouldn't have gone back to Emily…"

"Would you stop trying to make excuses for me Jake?" Leah yelled, the frustration was building up inside her "I don't deserve it… I don't deserve you being here. I was such a bitch to the pack Jake.. I still am."

Pulling her in, once again, Jacob placed a soft kiss on Leah's head.

"I thought that…" Leah began "I mean, I tried to talk to you about things Jake, I thought you would've understood my predicament, considering the whole.. Bella thing. But… I don't know.. You always phased when I started to think of it…"

"Im sorry Lee. I should've been there for you, especially since I knew how you felt. But, it was hard for me too Lee.."

"I know it was Jake. I know…" Leah whispered. "I always wanted kids y'know. Even before I was with Sam…."

"Really?" Jacobs mouth opened slightly, he had seen Leah with Claire, she was amazing with Quills imprint, but Jacob never would've took her for the motherly type.

"Yeah. More so now than when I was human…" sighing, Leah laughed a little "Its probably because, since I cant have kids. I want them even more now…"

"You never know Leah, one day.. It might happen for you…"Jacob started "You know. Once we figure out how to stop this phasing thing…"

"I don't think we could stop until the Cullens leave" Leah mumbled.

A few moments of comfortable silence was shared between Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. Leah's hand had found their way to intertwine with Jacobs. To which Jacob hadn't complained. He continued to hold her though, as he knew she still needed comforting.

Jacob had often wondered what had went on inside Leah Clearwaters head while she was in her human form. As did most of the pack. But no one would have ever guessed the amount of pain, hurt and guilt Leah had stored up inside of her. Jacob felt a pang of guilt rush through him, causing his hand to tighten around Leah's slightly. He should have known that Leah Clearwater, the only female shape-shifter, wasn't as strong emotionally as she made out she was.

"Thanks…."

"For what?" Jacob asked, he waited for Leah to respond, and he wiped away the few tears that were left on her cheek…

"For coming.. Seth may have sent you, but when I called you.. You could've just carried on, and ignored me. But you came to me. So thank you." Leah had never thanked someone in so long, and if she were honest with herself, it felt good.

"Well, im always here for you Leah. If you need to talk, wether it be at night, or during the day.. My ears will always be here to listen to you, and my arms will always be right here to comfort you. Whenever." Jacob whispered. He stood up, along with Leah. He was about to walk away, her in tow, but she pulled him back. Her arms immediately when around his waist, just like they had done when he first pulled her into a hug that day, and she rested her head on his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, he got a bit of a surprise when she leaned back a bit, only to pull her arms away and wrap them around his broad neck.

When Jacob Black's lips touched Leah Clearwaters, he felt a feeling of love surge through his body. The kiss wasn't long, but it was long enough for both of them to realise their true feelings for each other.

No words were exchanged after the brief kiss. Instead, the duo made their way through the forest, to Emily's place. Hand in hand. It was then, Jacob silently vowed to be the man Sam couldn't be. He vowed to himself that he would love and protect Leah for the rest of his life. He knew there would be difficult times, but every couple has them.

As for the imprinting, Jacob knew he would be strong enough to fight it, if it meant him and Leah could be happy.

Jacob had learned a lot about Leah In the time he spent comforting her at _her_ spot. But what he had learned, and what she didn't even realise she needed, was someone who could love and protect her from anything and everything, and that's just exactly what Jacob Black was going to do.

There is so much more to Leah Clearwater the meets the eye, people just tend to stick to the thoughts they have on her, without really getting to know the _real_ her anymore. But Jacob.. Jacob was going to make sure he knew the _real_ Leah Clearwater, and he knew he would love her with all his heart and soul.

**X**

**I think Sefanie Meyer should write a book on Leah Clearwater. I mean, she has had a lot happen in her life. So why not? Plus, I want to see Leah get the happy ending she deserves. After all, fate had been cruel to her, so why cant Sefanie atleast give Leah a happy ending? I also want to have a more in depth look into Leah's life also, as she is my favorite character. So maybe that's why I want a book written about her. But I think he life would be a good book. What do you think? Tell me in reviews. **

**So, my second Twilight Fic, and its Blackwater none the less. I mean, they should've been together. Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie, I find her adorable. But in my mind, Nessie only needs Jacob as a best friend and a brother. Not a lover. **

**Review please, tell me what you think (: I am also sorry for any mis-spelt words, they are all my fault. Just a heads up though, sometimes words are spelt differently in different countries. For example, some spell Realise with a 'S' or some spell Realize with a 'Z'. **

**Review? (: xx**

**xx**


End file.
